Faith's Tru Calling
by Rika24
Summary: Tru has been using 'Faith' as an alias since she moved to Sunnydale. She hasn't had doover days since becoming the slayer, that is until Xander dies. now she has to fight something she knows nothing about & she can't get the scoobies involved. tru calling
1. The Past Returns

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tru Calling or Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past Returns**

By: Rika24

"Tru? Tru is that really you?" Davis asked, amazed to see her after all the years she'd been missing. She looked more battle hardened than he'd ever seen her before, but it was clearly her.

Tru was just as shocked to see him there. "Davis, what are you doing here in New Sunnydale?" She asked, a little nervous that something might be wrong.

"Jack." Tru balled her fists at the mention of Jack Harper. Jack had been the cause of a lot of her heartache, trying to kill her brother, than ended up killing her boyfriend Luc instead. "He's here for some reason, I figured with you gone I'd have to try to stop him." But now you can."

Tru shook her head and held up her hands. "No way Davis, for the first time in years I haven't had any do-over days and no stress over it."

Davis was shocked at her reaction. He figured she'd be up to stopping Jack. "You can't just turn your back on your calling Tru."

Tru turned away. "Oh yeah, just watch me," she said over her shoulder and she walked away.

"Harrison, I need you to talk to Tru." Davis announced as he walked in the door of the hotel.

The dirty blond perked up at the mention of his missing sister. "Tru, she's here?"

"Yes she's…" Davis started.

Harrison interrupted him. "Well I guess she's got her work cut out for her in this place."

"Harrison…" Davis said, trying to get his attention.

"Have you heard about the death rate here?" he smirked. "I talked to this one weird guy named Willy, way weirder than you by the way, at a bar and he told me that the old Sunnydale blew up. New Sunnydale is supposed to get even worse."

"Harrison, stop interrupting and listen." Davis said, getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, shoot."

"Tru says she hasn't been having do-over days since she left, now Jack is here and she doesn't want to go back to how things were before." Davis said.

"So what do you need me to do?" Harrison asked, surprised to hear that Tru would turn her back on people who'd die if she didn't stop Jack.

"I need you to talk to her, get her to change her mind." Davis said hoping that Harrison would do it.

"Tch, easier said than done, but I'll try. Where is she?"

"So what's so urgent 'B'?" Tru asked as she walked into the new and improved Magic Box.

Before Buffy could answer, Giles did. "According to the sudden rise in mystical energy and mass murders concentrated in this area…"

"Do us all a favor and skip to the point." Tru interrupted, she was tired of Giles and his long, explanations, but he was British after all.

"The point is there's a new Hellmouth forming in town." Buffy said for Giles.

"Where's Will? We need some witchy mojo pronto. Xander said. He was the same old Xander, just minus one eye.

"I asked her to pick up a few things." Said Giles.

Xander motioned all around him to the shelves of books, spell ingredients, and other merchandise. "What stuff would you need to deal with a newborn Hellmouth that wouldn't already be found here in the Magic Box?" He asked.

Outside Harrison continued his search for his older sister. "I figured finding someone in a small town would be a … well hello?" Harrison trailed off as he saw Willow go into the Magic Box with an armful of stuff.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Willow said as she rushed in, nearly dropping the items in her arms.

"Better late than…" Tru stopped mid-sentence when she saw Harrison walk in.

"Wow Tru, I guess following the red-headed Goddess helped me more than I thought."

"G-Goddess?" Willow said, thinking he knew what she was.

"Relax Red, he means you're attractive." Tru said. She turned to her brother. "Back off Har, she's gay." She nearly laughed at the expression on his face when he heard that.

"Oh, bummer." Harrison said

"Wait, you know him, who is he?" Buffy asked stepping up next to Tru.

"Hey baby, you're look'n at the Davies sibs." Harrison said as he pulled Tru over to him.

"Davies?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Yeah, Tru Davies, she's my big sis."

"I think you're a little confused, her name is Faith." Buffy corrected the dirty blond.

"Hey, I think I know my own sister." Harrison said.

"I know, she's a robot!" Xander exclaimed. Everyone turned toward him. "What?"

"You think everyone's a robot these days," Kennedy said.

"I'm not a robot, Cyclops." Tru said.

"Hey, lay off the eye jokes!" Xander said defensively about his missing eye.

"Faith is an alias I use. My real name is Tru."

* * *

_So what do you think? I miss Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Tru Calling, I'm still mad at Fox for not airing the FINAL episode of Tru Calling, it was the SERIES FINALE for god sakes! They at least owe us that right? But instead they air the Simple Life! (I hate that show!) Well, please R&R._

**_Re-written 3/15/06 to include more detail_**


	2. You Can’t Escape Your Calling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Tru Calling._

* * *

**Note:** From now on I'll only be using Tru's name. Remember, in this fanfic, Tru and Faith are the same character. 

**Chapter 2: You Can't Escape Your Calling**

**By: Rika24**

_Tru already informed the scoobies on who she really was._

"So you want to become a doctor, but you have to work in a morgue first." Xander said.

"Yeah." Tru replied.

"I guess they don't trust you with the living, can't say I blame them." Xander laughed.

Tru narrowed her eyes. "Hey, watch it, just because you know who I am doesn't mean I can't hurt you anymore. I'm still Faith."

"Yeah, but it's just so funny, you, a doctor, that's scary." Xander laughed again.

"You want to loose that other eye?" Tru said as she grabbed Xander.

Harrison leaned over to Willow, "This sorta thing happen a lot?" he asked.

Willow sighed, nodding. "Yup. You'd think Xander'd learn by now not to mess with Faith, er um, I mean Tru."

"So' Kay Red." Said Tru, as she held Xander by his shirt with her fist raised.

RING RING RING 

Tru released Xander and answered her cell. "Hello?" It was Davis. Tru walked into the back of the shop to talk in private.

"What's the matter 'D'?" Tru asked.

"Jack just walked out of a store with a woman; blond hair, 5, 3, mid 20s, wearing a black jacket and dark jeans." Davis said, describing the woman with Jack. "Did Harrison find you?"

"Yeah, he found me alright." Tru answered.

"Can you meet me at the corner of…" Davis paused as he looked for the name of the street. "Harvard Avenue?"

"Davis, I said I'm not doing it anymore. But if you wanna stop him, go for it." With that she hung up and walked back over to the scoobies.

"Who was it?" asked Harrison.

"Davis." Tru answered.

"What is it?" Harrison asked, giving his full attention.

"It's nothing really." Tru said.

"You sure?" asked Harrison. "I mean we came here looking for Jack and all remember?"

"Who are they?" asked Buffy.

"Davis is my boss, as for Jack, he's no one important." Tru said.

"No one important? But he…" Harrison started to say, but Tru gave him a dirty look. "Oh yeah, he really isn't all that important." He said, laughing nervously.

"Let's go Har." Tru said as she headed for the door.

"Right, lead the way." Harrison said, leaving the others behind.

* * *

"So what did morgue man say?" Harrison asked once they got a good distance away from the Magic Box. 

"Like I said, it isn't important." Tru said. But she was worried.

The next day, Tru was hoping it was all a dream, but she new it wasn't. She picked up the morning paper to check the obituaries. To her dismay, a woman matching Davis' description was there. "Died of neck rupture. Yeah, the usual here in Sunnyhell." She said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Tru got up and looked through the peephole in the door. Immediately, she opened it when she saw who it was. "What's wrong?" She moved to the side so that Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Giles could come in.

Willow was sobbing uncontrollably and Giles tried to comfort her, as well as Dawn, who had just started crying again. "Xander." Buffy said. He was killed last night.

"What?" Tru said, sitting down slowly at the shocking news. "What happened?"

"We were following two demons, but when one went the other way, Xander followed. We told him we'd get it, but he insisted on it." Buffy said sadly. "But," Buffy started to cry as she tried to continue. "But when we found him, he was dead."

"What type of demon was it?"

"We aren't sure. It was a breed of demon I'm not familiar with." Giles said. "We wanted to know if you'd take over patrol tonight."

"Sure thing." Tru said. "What morgue will he be in?"

"The one closest to Sunnydale High, why?" asked Buffy.

"No reason," Tru quickly answered.

After they left, Tru headed for the morgue. Getting in without being seen was easy. As she walked into the back she foundtwo bodies covered up with white sheets. She walked over toone and pulled back the sheet. It was Xander.

"Sorry Xand." Tru said, as she turned she saw another body, a woman. Her head turned toward her.

"Help me." The woman said.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Tru turned. "Help me." Xander said. The next thing she new, she was in her bed.

"Here we go again."

_

* * *

Hey, sorry this was so short. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please R&R._


	3. Two victims, One Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Tru Calling_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Two victims, One Day

By: Rika24

Tru woke up in her bed. She looked around at the familiar room and sighed. "Why did I just go back, Xander was killed last night, and so was that woman. There's no way I can help them now." Tru picked up her phone and decided to call Davis.

"Harrison, did you find him?" Davis asked over the phone.

"No 'D,' it's me." Tru said.

"Tru? Where have you been!" Davis shouted into the phone.

"What are you talking about? we just talked yesterday," Tru said.

"No, oh wait, this is a do-over day isn't it?" Davis replied.

"Yes and no, I ran into you yesterday. Today is the do-over day."

"No, this is the first I've heard from you in a while." Davis said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Davis, what's today?" Tru asked.

"It's Saturday."

Tru sighed, "and here I thought I understood this power by now," she mumbled to herself.

Davis heard what she said and began to worry, "What do you mean Tru, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday I went to the morgue and was asked for help by two bodies, only that yesterday, was Sunday."

"So you went back two days instead of one, interesting." Davis said.

"Well I don't find it interesting Davis!" Tru shouted into the phone, feeling frustrated. Davis was always interested in her powers, but his curiosity got on her nerves sometimes.

"Relax Tru, just treat today like you would any other do-over day. Who were the victims?"

"One was a friend of mine, Xander Harris, but I can handle that one easily. The second I have no clue about, all I know is what I read in the obituaries the next day about her."

"The obituaries? That'd mean she died a few days, if not weeks ago, how could you help her now?"

"Davis, this is Sunnydale, here you pretty much have to expect the unexpected." Then she realized something, Davis didn't know what to expect out of Sunnydale, all he probably knew was that it was a small town.

"Tru, you still there?" Davis asked after she didn't say anything else.

"Yeah I'm still here. Listen Davis, get Harrison and meet me at Harvard Avenue."

"Sure, why?"

"Because yesterday you told me you saw her with Jack."

"That's not good." Davis said "OK, I'll meet you there, bye."

_First though, I have to warn Xander_, Tru thought. She ran out the door and rushed over to the Magic Box.

* * *

"Harrison, we got to go." Davis said as he burst into the hotel room, making Harrison jump. 

"Wha morgue man, don't do that." Harrison said in surprise. He then realized what he said. "Hey, did you find Jack?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Harrison asked.

"I did, yesterday, or two days ago I mean." Davis said. When he saw the clueless expression on Harrison's face, he continued. "It's a do-over day. Tru told me that I saw him with a woman today, err, you know what I mean."

"Not really, but Tru's here? Great, where is she?"

"She's going to meet us, let's get going."

* * *

Tru wasn't that far from the Magic Box, she could see Willow walking in carrying a bunch of stuff. 

"So this is where you were hiding all this time." A familiar voice said. Tru turned around to find her old rival, Jack Harper.

"You're not going to kill either or them, I won't let you." Tru said confidently.

"Tru, Tru, didn't I say this before, I don't kill anyone. I just make sure those that die..."

"Die again." Tru finished. "And that doesn't mean killer to you?" Tru said in an annoyed voice.

"Faith, hurry up," Buffy called from the entrance of the Magic Box. Tru turned to Buffy, then back at Jack.

"Don't worry, she'll be there in a minute," Jack said as a twisted smile appeared on his face. When Buffy went back inside, Jack turned back to Tru. "Look who's living a double life, do they know about your… abilities?" Jack asked.

"That's none of your business." Tru said sternly.

"So two bodies to save, looks like this might be my lucky day, you can't save them both."

"Oh I'll save them both all right, then I'll personally take care of you." Tru threatened.

"We'll see about that." Jack said as he backed away from her, he gestured a gun with his hands and said, "I'll be seeing you... Faith." With a smirk he turned and walked away.

Tru started for the Magic Box and then stopped in her tracks. _I have an idea of when Xander dies, but what about that woman? We don't know anything._ Tru turned around, Jack was gone.

RING RING RING

Tru grabbed her cell phone. "Hey Davis, now is not a good time." She said.

"Well we're waiting on you Tru, you said you'd meet us, where are you?" Davis asked from inside Harrison's car.

"I just ran into Jack, he seems pretty confident that we'll fail this time." Tru said with a little worry in her voice.

"Well he has reason to be." Davis said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Tru asked.

"The death rate had gone up since you disappeared." Davis said sadly.

"Don't worry, these two won't be a part of it." Tru promised as she turned around and headed in the direction of the shop Davis originally saw the woman.

* * *

Buffy looked out the door again to see what was taking Faith, but she wasn't there. "She ditched us, why am I not surprised." Buffy said as she returned to the Scooby meeting.

"You can just fill her in later then." Giles said. "With this new Hellmouth forming in town, we can't afford to dawdle."

"So what can you tell us?" Kennedy asked.

"Turns out that two demons are responsible, one is a female vampire as Buffy had found out." Giles continued. "However the other, I'm afraid, is unknown at the moment."

Buffy looked around at her team and noticed that Xander was gone. "Where did Xander go?" As if on cue, Xander appeared from behind one of the bookcases. He didn't look at the others though; he just headed straight for the door.

"Hey Xand, where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"I just got a call from a friend of mine, she's in trouble."

"Anything we can do?" asked Willow.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Xander said as he opened the door, he turned to them again, "I'll be back in time for patrol." With that he walked out, leaving the rest of the scoobies exchanging worried looks.

_

* * *

_

_So what did you think? Who is Xander's friend, who is the woman that will die, and who is the second demon that's creating the new Hellmouth? I'll hopefully be updating this very soon. The next chapter will be the last. Please Review._


End file.
